


The Tennis Wall

by PilarRambles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, Bmblb, Comedy, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, No sad backstories, Sibling Banter, Tennis, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilarRambles/pseuds/PilarRambles
Summary: “So, are you going to tell Weiss about this super cool hot tennis girl, for whom you are going to embark on a desperate quest to find?”Yang froze and internally cursed herself. How had she forgotten about her own girlfriend? Her girlfriend that she promised to text when they arrived safely to their new house in Vale. Her super loving, extremely sweet, very gorgeous, mega rich girlfriend.Her magnificently jealous girlfriend.OR:Yang and Ruby move to Vale and Yang meets a hottie on the tennis court and forgets to get her number. She also forgets that she already has a super hot, rich girlfriend. But Yang just wants a tennis partner, right?





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Summary:  
> The Xiao Long/Rose clan moves to Vale and Yang meets a hottie at the tennis wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xiao Long/Rose clan moves to Vale and Yang meets a hottie at the tennis wall.

"Look, Sis! Tennis courts!"

Yang pulled her gaze from the window on her side of the car and turned to her sister.

Ruby bounced in her seat as she saw her older sister perk up at the discovery. Yang leaned forward to catch a glimpse of several courts at the top of the hill with a neighboring playground, picnic tables, and gazebo. There was even a painted brick tennis wall for practicing solo. Several joggers were running a loop around the park's ball field and children were all over the play structure.

"It's a cute community, isn't it?" her dad, Taiyang, said from the driver's seat. He smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, it seems like a nice place," Yang smiled back. "Are we close to the house yet?"

"GPS says it's just a half mile away," he sighed with relief. It had been a long drive from Patch. They'd still have to unpack the U-Haul trailer they towed, but at least they'd be home. Their new home.

Yang relaxed back into her seat. She was starting to feel a little better about their move to the outskirts of Vale. Hopeful about it even. “Dad, after we do some unpacking, can I go to the park to hit the ball against the wall a bit?"

“Of course, kiddo, I think some exercise after all this driving would be good! Maybe Ruby can join you.”

“Nah, tennis isn’t my thing, but maybe I’ll go for a run around the new neighborhood to get the lay of the land,” Ruby said.

“Sounds like a plan then,” He smiled proudly at his daughters. “Hey! This is it! Welcome home girls!” He said excitedly as he pulled the car and trailer into a narrow driveway. The house was small with a small front porch and a large fenced-in backyard. It was quaint.

The moment was partially ruined and partially enhanced by Ruby sprinting out of the car and slamming head first into the locked front door.

“Ruby!”

Yang nearly lost her breath from laughing. “Ruby, what the Hell?”

“I wanted to get a head start and beat you to the best bedroom…” Ruby winced. Taiyang knelt next to her and put a hand on her head, ruffling her short dark hair.

“Thanks for testing out the security of the door for us, Rubes!” He teased. “But seriously, let’s get you some ice.”

“How’d the door taste, ya dork?” Yang smirked as she flipped her long golden hair over her shoulder.

“Let’s just get inside, kids,” her dad said as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

“Take notes, Ruby, _that’s_ how it’s done.”

“Ok, that’s enough Yang… Unless you’ve got another zinger,” he cackled as he high-fived his eldest child.

* * *

Between the three of them, it only took an hour to unload the trailer. Taiyang and Yang did the heavy lifting, Ruby got her pick of bedrooms first—out of pity from Yang, and their dog, Zwei, managed to track dirt all over the house from the yard. After a break Taiyang left to return the trailer to the nearest U-Haul with promises of bringing home dinner and the sisters got ready to explore their new neighborhood.

Yang changed into a yellow tank top and bright orange spandex shorts and unboxed her tennis racket bag and exhaled her remaining anxiety about the new town. Tennis had become one of her favorite past times outside of martial arts. While she was playing, she had no worries, no stress.

Ruby appeared in her doorway, outfitted in a red tank top, matching sweatbands on each wrist, and black running shorts. “Ready to head over to the park? I think I’ll run around the perimeter while you play so I don’t get lost.”

“Smart choice, Sis. Better stay close since you clearly don’t even know how our front door works. You could be stuck outside our house alone for a long time. That is, if you even manage to find it again,” Yang shot her a teasing grin.

“How long are you going to make fun of me for that?” Ruby groaned.

“Hey now, baby sis. I still think you are still a- _door_ -able!”

“Ugh, let’s just go.”

* * *

While Ruby jogged the perimeter of the park and ball field, Yang pulled a ball and her neon yellow racket out of her bag with a satisfied stress-relieving exhale. It felt good to be out in fresh air. She picked a side of the tennis wall and started hitting the ball against it. After a few minutes she was in a heated un-winnable contest against the solid painted concrete. She got lost in the rhythm of her forehands and backhand swings, gradually amping up the amount of power behind each strike of the ball.

The thing about playing against the wall, is that the wall always wins eventually. Yang cursed as she accidentally hit the ball clear over the top of the wall. As she jogged around the side of the wall to retrieve her ball, she saw that someone else had been playing on the other side. A beautiful girl, seemingly her age, with flowing black hair tied up in a ponytail, and a smug half-smile tugging her lips into a smirk. The girl was clad in tight black tank top and a dark lavender tennis skirt. She was rolling Yang’s rouge ball in one hand and twirling a purple tennis racket in the other.

“I presume this is yours?” She said tossing the ball at Yang, who snatched it out of the air in a fluid motion with her left hand like it was second nature. _Smooth_.

“Uh yeah, thanks. And sorry about that,” Yang said bashfully as she reached to smooth out her hair, but instead smacked herself in the face with the forgotten tennis racket she was holding in that hand. _Not smooth_. “Fak!”

The girl laughed and widened her grin at Yang, “I would have expected you to have better hand-eye coordination based on how you play against the wall.”

Yang blushed furiously and began to fumble with words for a reply. Normally she was quick-witted and very coordinated, but at the moment she was thrown off by the gorgeous stranger. “I uh…”

“Want to play together on the court? Nothing structured, we could just rally,” The girl interrupted her floundering. “I’m Blake,” she said extending her hand.

“Uh, yeah sure. I’m Yang,” she said gripping the outstretched hand. Their eyes met and Yang got an up-close look into golden, smiling eyes. They were striking against Blake’s smooth tanned skin and silky midnight hair. On top of Blake’s head, a pair of cat ears twitched playfully. Yang let go of her hand before another blush surfaced on her cheeks.

They grabbed their gear and headed to the closest court. “I’m going to warn you that I’m pretty good,” Blake said.

“Oh really? Then I won’t hold back, because I’m not so bad myself,” Yang said with a wink. Blake’s smile widened.

Yang matched her devilish smirk and rolled her shoulders back in a stretch. She looked cool and confident, but inside of her utter turmoil raged.

“Then it’s on.” Blake pulled out a brand-new cylinder of tennis balls and locked eyes with Yang as she popped up the metal tab and compressed air hissed out of the container, like cracking open a can of soda. It was the coolest challenge Yang had ever received.

_Damn it, that was cool._


	2. Get the Digits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang fails to get the digits and nearly forgets about a very important person: her super loving, extremely sweet, very gorgeous, mega rich girlfriend. Her magnificently jealous girlfriend.

Blake’s skill level lived up to the hype she had created. What was meant to be a friendly rally— no extra rules, just hitting the ball back and forth— quickly devolved in to a high-speed, hard-hitting, free-for-all. Yang was swinging with all her power, smashing the ball across the net at every opportunity and Blake was returning the hits with equal energy. She was placing all of her returns in the far corners and sides of the court; really making Yang run for it. Golden hair was a blur as she dashed across the court. Most people would be running ragged, but Yang relished the chance to show off her speed and athleticism. They were pretty evenly matched. Yang had raw athletic talent and speed, and Blake had skillful accuracy and matched agility.

“Not too shabby, stranger,” Blake called out to Yang after a ball slipped by her. “You have a pretty decent backhand swing.”

“Wow, are you really giving me an actual _backhanded_ compliment?” Yang called back with emphasis on her pun. “We just met yet you are already condescending my form. How bold!” she swung her racket through the air playfully in her opponent’s direction.

“I can’t believe I set you up for that,” Blake laughed and shook her head. “How about a water break? You’re looking tired over there.”

“Tired? You wish!” The two trotted over to the bench anyway to grab their water bottles. “But real talk, you’re an ass for making me run for your shots so much,” Yang joked.

“I just wanted to see you run,” Blake cracked back.

“And did you like what you saw? Just want to know if I’m going to have to keep running back and forth or if maybe I’ve earned a few easy volleys now?” Yang cringed internally, she didn’t mean to come across as so flirtatious, but it was part of her nature.

Blake raised her eyebrows at her and smiled a little wider, but kept silent and shifted her gaze to the court. “We can take it down a notch if you can’t keep up,” she said after a moment.

“Whoa, I can keep up, I’m just running a little ragged from being in the car all morning and moving furniture into our house,” Yang defended.

“Oh, where did you move from?”

“Patch. My dad got hired as a new professor here and we just got in to town this afternoon.”

“Then welcome to town. How do you like it so far?”

Yang snuck a glance over at the girl and their eyes met again. “It’s uh, pretty nice. I think I lucked out by running into you today,” she offered a gentle smile. Blake’s eyes seemed to light up in response.

“I’m glad I met you too,” She said standing up. “Want to go another round?”

“Hell yeah. You better prepare to call me “Ace” though ‘cause you are about to get _served_ ,” Yang flexed as she swung her racket slowly in the air for a dramatic pretend serve.

“Yeah right. Just remember that this isn’t soccer. You’re supposed to hit the ball _over_ the net, not into it.”

“That was only a few times!”

The two resumed their rallying. From the distance, Ruby could hear the taunts and laughter coming from the courts and decided to jog over to spectate. She smiled at the sight of Yang, clearly enjoying herself. She knew her sister; Yang’s top favorite things were sports, showing off, and trash talk. _And pretty girls_ , she added to her mental list upon looking closer at her sister’s tennis partner. She let them play a few more points before she made herself known.

“Hiya Yang!” She waved. Yang had beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face and her skin shone an orange hue from the perspiration reflecting the setting sun’s light. Cat ears on the head of her sister’s opponent flicked forward with curiosity at her appearance.

“Ruby! Hey! This is Blake; she’s also into tennis!” Yang gestured towards the attractive Faunus across the court. “Blake, this is my sister, Ruby!”

Blake walked up to the net to shake Ruby’s hand. “Welcome to town, I hope you like it here.”

“Thanks! It’s really nice here! I think we’re going to like it! Right Yang?” She turned to her older sister, who gave her a gentle nod. “Yang, I think we better head home to eat with Dad and make sure that Zwei hasn’t eaten any packing materials.”

The mention of their dog snapped Yang into attention. “Shoot! Zwei! He’s probably eating his way through all our boxes right now!” she worried aloud as she hastily gathered her gear and shoved her racket into its bag.

“Zwei?” Blake inquired?

“Our corgi,” Ruby answered. “He’s small, but he has a massive capacity for destruction. We probably shouldn’t have left him alone in the new house for so long.” Now Ruby was getting anxious about the potential mess awaiting them at home.

“It was nice to meet you, Blake! See you around!” She called out over her shoulder as she and Ruby strode away with haste.

“Same, thanks for playing,” Blake called out as the distance between them grew.

At home, the damage wasn’t too bad. Zwei managed to scatter and eat some packing paper that he seized from an empty box, but the sisters made quick work of cleaning it up and clearing the dining table for dinner. Taiyang soon came home with a large spread of Valen cuisine. Once all the food containers were opened and everyone got situated Yang started to fill in their father on their outing to the park and her spontaneous tennis partner. Her excitement was palpable to her father as she animatedly recounted every jibe, taunt, and memorable points scored during her game with Blake.

“She was so cool, Dad. Just like, the coolest. And she was really good at tennis! Deadly accuracy! I held my own though!” she finished.

“That’s awesome my little sun dragon!” He beamed at her. He was worried that the eldest of his teen daughters would hold a grudge against him for uprooting the family, but this was a promising beginning. “Do you have plans to play together again?”

“No, but I’d like to… we had some crazy rallies going,” she reminisced fondly.

“Well did you get her contact information?” he asked with a full mouth.

Yang stopped eating at once and a blank expression fell across her face.

Ruby gently prodded her in the cheek with her fork. “You _did_ exchange numbers or something so you could plan to meet up again, right?” she asked cautiously.

Yang closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head all the way back. “No…” she whispered/groaned to the ceiling.

“Well, do you know her last name? We could try to look up her online social media profile…”

“No, I don’t know her last name either…” she groaned again.

“Yang, as I’ve said many times before: Get. The. Digits!” Taiyang chided, shaking his head.

“Maybe you’ll run into her again?” Ruby offered.

“I don’t know, kiddo. It’s a big town,” her dad countered.

“But at least we know she plays tennis at this park sometimes! Yang is bound to run into her again soon!”

“That’s a good point, if you go to the park enough at different times, you might run into her again, depending on her schedule,” he conceded. “Or, if she is your age like you think, maybe you’ll see her when school starts up when summer ends.”

“But that’s months away,” Yang groaned, her face in her hands. She was kicking herself for failing to make plans with Blake again or ask for her number. “I need to find her again. Where else am I going to find some other super cool hot tennis girl by chance.”

_Hold up. Did I just say 'hot'?_

“Aha! So, you _do_ think she’s hot!” Ruby exclaimed louder than necessary. Their dad looked to Yang eagerly. He lives for this kind of drama – he even had some epic girl drama of his own back in the day.

Yang’s hand automatically went to scratch the back of her neck bashfully. “I mean, yeah. Of course. You were there. She’s really attractive, anybody could see that…” she mumbled, eyes searching for something to look at that wasn’t her younger sister’s shit-eating grin.

“Cool, cool. Yeah, she is,” Ruby hummed. “So, are you going to tell Weiss about this super cool hot tennis girl, for whom you are going to embark on a desperate quest to find?”

 _Shit_. Yang froze and internally cursed herself. How had she forgotten about her own girlfriend? Her girlfriend that she promised to text when they arrived safely to their new house in Vale. Her super loving, extremely sweet, very gorgeous, mega rich girlfriend.

Her magnificently _jealous_ girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is called: "A Desperate Quest" ;)  
> hmu if you've got any good tennis puns!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Desperate Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang video calls her girlfriend and embarks on a desperate quest to find the super cool hot tennis girl.

“So, are you going to tell Weiss about this super cool hot tennis girl, for whom you are going to embark on a desperate quest to find?”

Yang visibly froze in place, her food laden spoon suspended in the air in front of her open mouth. _Weiss_. Guilt washed over Yang as she realized that she had momentarily forgotten about her sweet, loving, girlfriend. Weiss lived in Atlas, and despite Yang residing in Patch up until today, they had been dating long distance for over a year. She was supposed to text her when they arrived safely to their new house in Vale, but she had gotten caught up with unpacking the trailer and the excitement of playing tennis. Yang pulled herself from her thoughts to respond to her sister’s teasing question.

“I tell Weiss just about everything,” She said casually. And it was true, they communicated daily through text, phone calls, and video chats. They talked about everything; even the boring day-to-day stuff. That’s what kept them so close despite the long distance, and Yang honestly enjoyed the small things. When they didn’t have much to share or discuss they would keep a running video call open and watch a movie together or keep the call running while they did their homework or read individually. “But I might not phrase it _that_ way,” she finished.

“Alright then,” Ruby smirked. She shared a look with their dad and raised her eyebrows.

“Hey, I saw that,” Yang glared.

“Saw what?” Ruby replied innocently.

“You both think that I have a crush on Blake just because she is pretty and plays tennis. Well, I don’t,” Yang leveled a look at them. “I just got caught up in the excitement of possibly making a new friend in this town where I don’t know _anyone_.” Suddenly Yang felt lonely. Sure, she had Ruby, but she had a lot of friends back in Patch and she moved even farther away from her girlfriend.

Her dad reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “I’m sorry, Firecracker. I know this move has been hard on you both. I want you two to know that I am so grateful to have you here with me and I’m proud of how you guys are handling moving to a new place. It’s not easy, especially for kids your age, and I realize that. Let Weiss know that she can come to visit whenever she wants, and we can look into getting you a flight out to Atlas to visit her too before school begins.”

“Thanks Dad.” Yang felt comforted by his words. “Is it ok if I call Weiss before we go to bed?”

“Of course, Yang.”

“Hey Dad, want to play cards while Yang’s on the phone?” Ruby asked hopefully as she poked at his forearm.

“That sounds wonderful, my little flower,” he smiled at his youngest. She was growing into the spitting image of the love of his life. He felt incredibly proud and happy to see that face every day.

Ruby boxed the leftovers and Yang took the trash out to the bin before heading up to her new room to dig out her laptop out of her backpack. She opened up the video chat program and saw that Weiss’ status showed she was online.

Before she could click the call button herself, Weiss’ contact photo popped up on her screen accompanied by a ringtone. Yang accepted the call right away. A second later live webcam feed of Weiss sitting up in her bed filled the screen. Her silver white hair was down from her usual side ponytail and her pale blue eyes were half lidded; Atlas was two time zones away so it was much later at night for her.

“So, you made it to Vale in one piece,” she opened with a tired, pursed lip smile, “I was beginning to get worried.”

“I’m sorry I forgot to text you earlier, Babe, I got caught up with unpacking and it slipped my mind,” Yang apologized bashfully.

“I’m just glad I got to see your face before I fell asleep,” Weiss smiled wider. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too… Sorry I moved even farther away from you,” Yang said with a sad smile.

“Hey now, I know you can’t help where your father gets employed.”

“I know…”

“How do you like the new house?”

“It’s nice,” Yang said, “It’s bigger than our old house and it has a yard for Zwei to run around.”

“Bigger than that dinky cabin in the woods? Sounds like an upgrade,” Weiss teased.

“Hey that cabin rocked! But this house has its own charm too, I guess. Ruby ran head first into the front door when we first pulled up. It was hilarious! She was so hellbent on getting a bigger room than me that she temporarily forgot how doors work and she just crashed into it instead,” Yang laughed.

“Typical Ruby,” Wiess chuckled fondly.

“And it’s really close to a park. Ruby and I went checked it out after we unloaded the trailer and it was really fun.”

“Sounds like a nice location. I’ll want a video tour of the house once you all get your things arranged! And plenty of pictures of your neighborhood as well.”

“Definitely!” Yang said as Weiss let out a stifled yawn. “Shoot, Weiss. I didn’t realize how late it was going to be for you right now. I can let you go to sleep now and we can catch up some more tomorrow at a decent time if you’d like.”

Weiss looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open. “I think I’ll actually take you up on that offer. I had an early morning today,” she yawned again. “But I want to hear more about your house, Ruby, and the park later, ok?”

“Of course, get some rest Weiss. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Yang, love you,” Weiss said, eyes fluttering closed and losing her grip on her tablet.

“I love you too, Weiss,” Yang whispered. Weiss was adorable when she dozed off during their video calls, and it happened more often than the shorter girl would admit. Yang treasured the image of her girlfriends peaceful sleeping face. Weiss looked like a sleeping angel. Her snowy hair splayed across her pillow and her lips parted ever so slightly to give her an angelic, serene appearance. Yang took a screenshot before ending the call for both of them.

* * *

In the morning Yang rolled out of bed and headed downstairs where she hears pots and pans clanking on the stove top. Her father was dress in an apron and grocery bag were laying on the counter.

“Good morning my sunny little dragon!” He greeted cheerfully. “I pick up some groceries this morning so I could make us all a proper breakfast. Want to help me with the waffles while I man the bacon station?”

“Sure thing, Dad,” she said plugging in the waffle iron.

“It’s going to be a beautiful outside, it’s a shame we have all this unpacking to do,” he sighed. “Make sure you drink lots of coffee,” he winked, passing her a mug, “get your nutrients!”

“Thanks, Dad,” She grinned back.

“And if you want to take a break at any point today to go to park and play tennis again, I think it would good for you,” he nudged her. “Even if its just hitting against the wall for a half hour or something.”

“I think I will,” Yang said while pouring batter into the waffle iron. “Hey Dad, what time of day do you think most people like to play tennis?”

“Well, everybody knows the best time to play tennis is around 10,” he said with a wry grin. “Like around _ten-ish,_ ” he emphasized playfully.

Yang barked a loud laugh and high-fived him. “HA! Nice one! …But seriously, I’m hoping I run into Blake again so I can see if she wants to play more regularly. It’d be so cool to have a tennis buddy this summer and she was really nice.”

“Right, well maybe you should try same time as yesterday? Maybe she goes there regularly?” He suggested.

“Good thinking, I think I will,” she nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, I think we’ve got enough waffles now. Should we wake up Ruby or start eating without her?”

“Don’t you dare eat without me!” Ruby yelled, bounding down the stairs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it! Good timing kiddo! Let’s dig in!”

After setting up the living room as a team, the family split up to unpack their own rooms. Yang had finished organizing her closet when she glanced at the clock. It was late afternoon, just around when she and Ruby went to the park the previous day. She changed into a clean white v-neck shirt and bright orange running shorts before grabbing her tennis racket bag.

“Ruby!” She yelled, springing into her younger sister’s room with a gust of energy. “Let’s goooo!!!”

Ruby was making her bed, pulling up a worn, pale red duvet cover over gray pillow cases. Yang made a bounding leap to land on her stomach in the middle of freshly made twin bed.

“Hey! I just made it look nice!” Ruby protested, trying to shove the tall blonde off her bed. Yang rolled onto her knees and grabbed Ruby by the shoulders, shaking her roughly.

“Let’s gooooo!” She repeated.

“Ok! Fine! Let go of me so I can get my running shoes!” Ruby pushed away and turned to grab her red running shoes from her closet. “Are we starting your desperate quest for the tennis babe already?”

“It’s not a desperate quest, but yes, we are going to find to try my tennis buddy,” Yang corrected with a scolding tone.

Ruby put on her game face and clapped her hands together with enthusiasm. “Then let’s get going!”

The sisters arrived at the park and scanned the scene. There were plenty of children running around, and a family had set up an early barbeque at the picnic tables under the gazebo. Two older men were playing tennis on one of the courts, but Blake was nowhere to be seen.

“Dang,” Yang uttered under her breath.

“Well, maybe she’ll show up,” Ruby rested a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder. “I’m going to run some laps around the area. You go play against the wall.”

“Alright, be safe, lil’ sis,” Yang said, tussling Ruby’s dark hair.

Yang hit the ball against the practice wall for a half an hour before Ruby showed up again. She got lost in the rhythm of the task and barely heard Ruby’s approach.

“She didn’t show up?” Ruby inquired.

Yang caught the ball as it came at her and looked around. “Nah, I guess not,” she said defeated.

“Hey, don’t worry, Yang, we’re bound to see her again sometime,” Ruby said softly. “I’m sure of it.”

Yang looked at her sister with a softened expression. “Yeah. Come on, let’s go back home. We still have cardboard boxes everywhere.”

* * *

Yang sat crossed-legged on her bed with her laptop in her lap and leaned back into bright yellow pillows. She opened her online social media profile and changed her location to ‘Vale’. Next, she went to her homepage to see what her friends back in Patch were up to, but the news feed was uncharacteristically sparse. It made her a little more homesick than if any of them had posted group pictures or something. She moved her curser to the search bar at the top of the page and typed in just the name “Blake”.

“Oh my god this _is_ becoming a desperate quest,” she grumbled to herself. She didn’t have her surname so she wasn’t surprised when dozens of results came up, but none had a familiar face in the profile photo. She closed her laptop and reclined further against her pillows. She stayed like that for a few minutes with her eyes closed until her father called her down for dinner.

“Hey Bud, heard your friend wasn’t there today,” her dad greeted her.

“Yeah, not today,” she tried to sound like she wasn’t disappointed.

“Well, maybe next time you _should_ go to the courts at 10ish,” he elbowed her playfully.

“Yeah, maybe there’s some merit to that joke,” she elbowed him back.

“Can we have a movie night later,” Ruby asked hopefully.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me I’m exhausted,” Taiyang said, stretching his arms above his head.

“Same here,” Yang said as she sat down at the table.

“Hey did you invite Weiss out here for a visit?” he asked.

“Not yet, but I will later,” Yang said with a tired smile. “I hope she can come out soon, I really miss her.”

“I know, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to end this chapter, but I wanted to post today...
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism on style, grammar, and formatting are very much welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and writing fics so comments and constructive criticism on style, grammar, and formatting is very much welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
